The uncompensated temperature coefficient of frequency (TCF) for a native silicon resonator is on the order of −30 ppm/° C., which is far greater than that of quartz resonators. To achieve stable low-phase-noise frequency references, the TCF needs to be compensated without compromising on the quality factor (Q) of the resonator. Circuit-based compensation techniques add to the power budget whereas depositing compensating materials with positive TCF on silicon is impractical on certain resonator geometries and may reduce the Q of the resonator.
Accordingly, there is a need for compensating the TCF of silicon micromechanical resonators without compromising on the quality factor of such resonators.